Phoenix
This page describes the ship design, specs, etc. For crew see UFS Phoenix. For marine roster see Phoenix Company. *see also Fleet or go to Table of Contents Specs *a starship *a warship *a Fleet vessel *UFS Phoenix is “perhaps the most famous warship of the United Forces First Fleet" (R-1) *legendary battle-carrier *built of superior tech, a gift from humanity’s triumvirate allies, the advanced alo species **based on deepynine tech **aggressive faction of the synthetic machine-race *"The main powerplant was an atom-smasher, like all modern starship drives, pulling power out of quantum states using understandings of those mechanics that humanity probably wouldn’t have reached by now if they hadn’t been handed all these things ahead of their time by the chah’nas and alo.” (CV-2) *original specs include four assault shuttles with combat grapples (see UFS Phoenix for shuttle pilots) *Erik Debogande, Captain Phoenix Rebuilt After the culminating events in Defiance, Chief Engineer Rooke rebuilt Phoenix using information stored in the Drysine Data Core. The resulting warship is more advanced: *400 meters long from tip to tail, with an elevator *"Erik noted the new additions as he descended —- the coms dishes, the scanning modules, the rail-gun turrets. New, armoured ammunition feeds, snaking along the hull-cage that contained the habitation cylinder. The cylinder had a new paint job too —- just as spookily-black as the last one, but even less reflective.” (CV-2) **almost cloaked: “Despite all the floodlights, Phoenix sat dark and impassive, seeming to drink in the glare like a black hole. A shape this big and regular couldn’t be particularly radar-stealthy, but Lieutenant Rooke insisted that the new material would decrease radar reflectivity by another sixty percent. And then there were the stealth counter-measures, which some in Engineering were calling a ‘cloaking field’...” (CV-2) *Modified power plant ‘atom-smasher’ is far more advanced than the former model **"More concerning for Erik was the distinct probability that this engine, if fired at full power, would kill everyone on Phoenix by sheer G-force alone." ... "“She’s going to be a beast, Captain. I mean, she was already a beast. But if I’m right about the numbers, I think she’ll be doing things even those deepynines can’t match.” “Big engines won’t help us if the crew pass out above 12G,” Erik reminded him." (CV-2) *Advanced computers, scan, sensors, and nav systems *"Geish and Jiri confidently calling out visible incoming at twice the range possible under the old system" (RS-25) *gravity bombs (or quote below may refer to Defiance Grav bombs) "he’s seen the grav bombs and our network dominance tech.” The ability to knock out other ships’ computer systems entirely via simple data transmissions, that was. “He’s heard how advanced we are now.” (CV-11) Fleet Admiral Laura Reiko discussing data core tech for upgraded ships: “It’s not just my opinion. Some of the subsystems are crazy. You saw my briefing on the gravity-bombs...Debogande was clear that the deepynines don’t have those yet. Gravity-tech was all drysine, it looks like they’re the only civilisation ever, that we know of, to have gotten anywhere with that research.” She paused. “I’ve got more of it from the core.” “More as in useful weapons?” Mozangu pressed. “Crazy useful,” Reiko agreed. And added, more somberly, “Scary useful. Things that could destroy entire systems.” (RS-1)